


Gifts

by merkitty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Poodles, dark!victor, inspired by footprints, no cows were harmed in the making, puppies :), sleepy puppies, veeerrry mild gore towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkitty/pseuds/merkitty
Summary: Extremely short drabbles of a boy and his dog.For Kashoku, with love.





	1. Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Footprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597248) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 



"It's a dog?" 

"Yes. It reminded me of—my own dog back in Japan." 

Vitaly stared at the sleepy poodle in his arms. It had chocolatey eyes, just like his Momma. 

"You've been a very good boy this year, Vitalik," Yuuri smiled warmly at his son. "He's yours, baby." 

"For...me?" Vitaly whispered, blue eyes sparkling in wonder. A wide smiled erupted on his face; he'd always wanted a poodle. "I'll—" he switched to Japanese, Russian cadence seeping through,  "I'll take good care of him, Okasan! Thank you very much!" 

Vitaly hugged the little dog to his chest, pressing a kiss to its brown fur.

Yuuri beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sent these in as asks to Kashoku-sinpai on tumblr, but figured non-tumblr-addicted sinners'd like to read it too. Thank you, [Mercenary](https://http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercenary/pseuds/Mercenary)-san, for helping me brainstorm the title.  
> 


	2. Rin

"Stop!"

"Go to your room. You didn't follow my instructions Vitaly."

_I did,_ he wanted to shout, _stop lying!_

But it wouldn't do any good; Victor was unstoppable if he really wanted something. Tears blurred his sight, but they wouldn’t do any good either. Vitaly steadied his breathing, and said, "Then I must have become confused with the wording, Father. I'm new at this. I apologize."

Rin whimpered as Victor hummed and ran a gloved hand through his wet brown fur.

Victor’s next words were chilling:

"Apology accepted. This time I'll give better, detailed instructions on how to bury a puppy."


	3. Good-bye

"Shh, run, boy, run!"

Vitaly frantically pushed his dog towards the opening in the fence. But Rin only turned circles excitedly. At least he wasn’t barking anymore.

The red hag—er, Mila—sighed. "The one time I betray my boss is to smuggle a mutt, eh? Come here, doggy."

In the moonlight, he could just make out the dog treat in her outstretched hand.

Rin ran eagerly into her arms, tongue out. Mila pushed him through to Misha, her second cousin who ran a pet shop, on the other side.

A while later, Mila told Vitaly, in a very irritated tone, “If anyone asks, the mutt had his legs sliced open and ran out. Now help me with the cow blood."

 


	4. ART!!! by ultimate-distracted-trash!

Okay so apparently I did not post this before?? The amazing, talented [ultimate-distracted-trash](https://ultimate-distracted-trash.tumblr.com/post/160043525005/vitalik-and-rin-i-am-sorry-but-i-need-to-get-this) on tumblr drew [this ](https://ultimate-distracted-trash.tumblr.com/image/160043525005)picture of Vitaly and Rin! Thank you so much once again! ;-;

 

**Author's Note:**

> u like?? :3 Reviews and Kudos feed my soul <3  
> If you're on tumblr, I'm on tumblr too! [merkitty.tumblr.com](https://www.merkitty.tumblr.com%20) I like talking with people.  
> 


End file.
